Proposal (And Other Very Short Stories)
by Raggazzed12
Summary: This has a good chance at becoming a collection of Solangelo fluffy little drabble/one-shot things in the future. So that's what this is. A fluffy tiny little drabble that has a good chance of having other little tiny fluffy drabble (bunnies) added onto it. Enjoy!
1. Proposal

It had been a perfect evening. They had been at the restaurant for a little while now, and Nico was quickly noticing Will's growing nervous state. He hadn't bothered to ask about it because he didn't want to, after all, it seemed like they were going to continue to have a full evening of love.

At 25, Nico had been together with Will for long enough that he knew the other man up, down, sideways, and backwards. They'd been living together for years now to the point that neither could say anything that the other didn't love or reply to. If one was depressed and moody, the other lifted them up and usually what followed was an assortment of loving. This was done carefully so that the depressed one wouldn't get any further annoyed but instead their attitude turned right back in the way it should be.

The date had been planned as usual, what with Will's constant runs off to help demigods who'd been injured-he was planning on starting a business that revolved around him doing so. And there was Nico's part time job as a bartender in a pub in New York, considering they lived in the fine city. They always had time together, though, especially at nights and on weekends. This was one of the rare weekdays when they had nothing in the evenings and didn't have to go anywhere and Will had no chance of being called out. He'd specifically chosen the small Italian restaurant just for Nico, and while he had informed di Angelo that this was the only reason, Nico had sensed there was something else behind his reasoning for choosing this particular restaurant and why it was Italian.

Now as they sat there, eating and talking, Will looked Nico straight in the eye.

"Nico?" He said, the nervous tone happening again and entering into his voice once more.

"Is everything okay, Will?" Nico narrowed his eyes, looking at Will.

"I … yeah. Nico… I have something to ask you."

"Yes, hon?" Dropping his fork gently onto the plate, he sat and waited. Will stood up slowly and moved around the table to face him; he was fingering something in his pocket.

"Nico di Angelo, will you marry me?" A nervous smile wrought its way across Will's face as he knelt down, staring up at his lover with the ring in his hand. The other people sitting around the restaurant area gasped and all seemed to hold their breath-including a nearly hyperventilating Will-while Nico's expression went from shocked to ecstatic. "Nico?" Will asked, nervously.

Nico knelt down by Will and kissed him, and then nodded, his black eyes wide and shining more than Will had ever seen them, or since he could remember.

"Of course!" He said breathless and Will sighed in relief. He slipped the ring onto the pale hand and they stood up, hugging tightly.

The people around clapped and a few whistles, then the chatter and excitement followed and they were caught up in talking about it. Will was clinging tightly to Nico, who could only chuckle as he recalled Will's nervous state. The poor man just didn't know how to do it properly at first, had he? Well what the hell now, it didn't matter. Nico was finally going to marry Will. That was all that flew through his mind as he stood there, his face against Solace's neck.

 **A/N: Awww…. I know, I know, this has been done millions of times. But I felt the need to do it while in the midst of writing my NaNoWriMo story (which if you're doing it too, maybe I could find you on the site and we could be buddies? Either mention it in your review if you review this, or PM me) as a little drabble that I could finally do. Maybe I'll continue these little one-shot/drabble things and make this a collection that I write while I'm trying to get this novel written. If you like that idea, please review! It'll be just a collection of little tiny (and on occasion not so tiny) Solangelo one-shots/drabbles and the rest won't be so cliché, most likely, but I really had to do this someday, and I might come up with a different proposal story someday that won't be in this collection. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this tiny piece of fluff and if you really like the idea of me just writing these things when I have to get to a fandom world during NaNo, please, review, review, review!**


	2. One 4th of July

**A/N: I knew this was going to be a collection before I even asked you all, who was I even kidding? Well here we go.**

Warm, summer sunlight hit him in the face full blast upon arrival at the doorstep. One step outside and already he was facing too much brightness than he could agree with. Nico sighed in exasperation. What was a guy supposed to do while waiting for his boyfriend to get back from the infirmary so they could go on a date? He had no idea; therefore, there was no answer to this in his mind. All afternoon he'd lounged around, impatiently and was rather paranoid as well. Gods was this annoying. Considering he'd had to wait for Will the previous day as well, Nico wasn't sure his 15 year old ADHD mind could take much more of this waiting around thing.

The sun wasn't even at full blast and he'd been nearly blinded. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration. But for Nico it did not feel like one. He was already tired of sitting on his bed. Campers were passing by waving to him with grins on their faces. They were lucky they were even able to smile. He couldn't have cracked a grin even if he'd tried to break his face doing it. Sighing again, Nico plopped down on the step of his cabin and stared at the ground, trying to focus on something other than the ants passing by. Eventually he gave up on that idea and his mind floated from ants to Will and back again, starting a never-ending loop that was about to drive him mad when a voice caught his attention.

"Hey Death Boy, I hope you haven't died there on the step out of boredom." Will's voice floated to his ears, and Nico lifted his head to see the teen-in-question standing above him.

"No, but it was close." A small grin cracked his emotionless face as he gazed up at Will.

"Okay then. Let's get a move on."

Will dragged him to his feet with his hands and Nico kept one of the attached hands in his, letting the other swing by his side as they walked down near the lake area. Various demigods were spreading out already around the shores and Nico watched bemused as several younger ones ran back and forth getting orders from their siblings no doubt. His boyfriend must've seen his gaze at the various kids running back and forth, for he touched Nico lightly on the shoulder. The dark haired boy looked at his boyfriend, a sense of longing still lingering in his dark eyes.

"You've got me." Was all Will said; it was all he needed to say. Nico nodded silently, his expression brimming with gratefulness.

They settled down by the water's edge, Nico resting his head comfortably on Will's shoulder as they sat silently together. It was of course nice to have each other, yet Nico was unsure of whether or not to talk to Will about anything. Normally he decided not to do so because those conversations were for times when they weren't relaxing. When Will himself had to vent. They'd figured this out a little while ago and since it was something they liked to do, they had designed specific times for it.

It was so calm by the water, with the various demigods randomly coming and settling down, from couples to siblings to friends. A pair of sea green eyes suddenly popped up in front of Nico's-Percy had arrived with Annabeth in tow.

"Hey Nico!" The familiar smile was spread across the older boy's face, and Nico nodded to him.

"The others are coming rather slowly." Annabeth pulled Percy away and sat him down in front of her, smiling to Nico and Will. Both nodded back, remaining silent.

Eventually Jason and Piper, closely followed by Leo, Calypso, and Frank and Hazel who had arrived just earlier that day, and Reyna, who had come with them, were sitting all around the small area. Nico snuggled his head into his boyfriend's neck a little firmer, smiling against the soft, tan skin. He emitted a small groan of pleasure at the comfort he was in. The daylight swiftly disappeared. It was yet another comfortable evening in Camp Half-Blood.

The group talked a little bit about what they had been doing for the past few weeks. Frank, Hazel, and Reyna told of how Camp Jupiter had been doing, how they'd managed to control a few angry Lares that had become frustrated over the Mars cabin's constant arguments. Percy explained how he was prepping for college with Annabeth. Leo told of his recent experiments in his new garage he'd gotten working where he did forging and such for demigods out in the world. The conversation stopped at some point and they all turned to look at Nico and Will. Nico had his face in Will's neck still, and Will was staring off into space until he looked at the others with a smile.

"The infirmary's been decently busy, I have to say. It's summer. I expect that from all the campers here." Will shrugged, disturbing Nico slightly who groaned at him with a small hint of anger in the way he groaned. "That's about all we've been doing."

"All you've been doing? I would not say so, not from the way you're both acting." Percy grinned even wider. Nico made a mental note to place some sort of dead thing in the Poseidon cabin later.

"Oh shut up, Seaweed Brain." His girlfriend slapped him lightly.

They went back to talking about something that had been going on or something. Nico lifted his head to look at Will now, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lip.

"Happy 4th of July, Death Boy." Will murmured to him, pulling the dark haired boy onto his lips.

 **A/N: So yeah, that's that. Cuteness is mainly my goal here. Hope you enjoyed! More fluff coming soon!**


End file.
